genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Satirical Gender
Note: This is a page that some people will find offensive. Just because someone else's opinion offends you doesn't mean it should be censored. Remember that this is SATIRE, don't get butt-hurt on other people's ideas. There are many people who do not agree with non-binary genders and so write Satirical Genders to poke fun at them. Examples include Apache Attack Helicopter and Scary Godsexual. Satirical Genders are not genders that are just random spam like hitlerdidnothingwronggender but rather something that has actual thought put into it in order to critique non-binary genders. Rules 1: Random spam is not allowed like hitlerdidnothingwronggender 2: Nothing illegal on here or anything that violates Wikia's terms of use 3: This is the one and only page on the wikia where satirical genders are allowed to be posted. If you post it somewhere else it will be either deleted or moved, depending on the quality. 4: It should have some degree of originality. 5: Please be polite and civil in the comment section. 6: It should try to make a point. Scary Godgender Scary Godsexuality refers to the gender identity that is unique amongst other gender identities. One can only be attracted to a Scary Godsexual if they, themselves are Scary Godsexual. This is because they share the same gender and sexual attraction with each other. Those who identify as such only take interest in others who are also associated with the community as a whole. Scary Godsexuality is a pocket identification that is isolated from other identities, and as such, cannot merely be defined by terms such as 'female' or 'male', nor would it be politically correct to ascertain them under terms such as 'transsexual' or 'asexual' among others. It is largely the broadening of one's gender in the interest of narrowing one's identity. Analytically, it is not wrong to say that Scary Godsexuality in essence, is a untigender-identity, in that only those who call themselves such can seek companionship with others who share this identity. Apache Attack Helicopter Admin's Note: For more information regarding this meme. I sexually Identify as an Attack Helicopter. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of soaring over the oilfields dropping hot sticky loads on disgusting foreigners. People say to me that a person being a helicopter is Impossible and I’m fucking retarded but I don’t care, I’m beautiful. I’m having a plastic surgeon install rotary blades, 30 mm cannons and AMG-114 Hellfire missiles on my body. From now on I want you guys to call me “Apache” and respect my right to kill from above and kill needlessly. If you can’t accept me you’re a heliphobe and need to check your vehicle privilege. Thank you for being so understanding. Whitestraightmalecisgender Admin's Note: Pokes fun at exclusive genders. Whitestraightmalecisgender is a gender made exclusively for white, straight, cis, males. Anyone else who identifies as this is a racist anti-white manphobe. It is an important part of white, straight, cis, male culture, and should not be appropriated by others. OmniIronial People who identify as OmniIronial sexually and physically identify as metal constructs. This can include but is not specific to, waffle irons, assorted buildings, An oil pipe or even a Minecraft pickax. People often misconstrue this concept due to its unnatural nature. Misconceptions surround this gender, and its important to educate yourself before identifying as an Omnilronal. It is important to note that Omnilronials are only exclusively sexually attracted to others of their same or similar gender and therefore, few and far hold steady relationships. Yes Please User note: mocks Ultigender and otherkin Yes Please is a Pocket Gender with an estimated 1 - 10 members identifying as part of this community. Although this gender is not officially recognized by the LGBT+ community it entails an important, yet select, part of the non-binary gender community. Yes Please, not to be mistaken for Ultigender or Pangender, wholly represents all genders including yet undiscovered/uncreated genders as well as spiritual and cultural genders such as Two-Spirit and Hijra. Other genders include animal and inanimate object genders that are not yet understood to humans. The community motto is: "I have a plug for every socket and a socket for every plug" Transcontinental User note: mocks genderfluid Transcontinental is a nonbinary gender identity that changes whenever a person travels to any location that is not their homeland. Anything that prevents travel such as a wall between the American-Mexican border is seen as extremely offensive. An individual that identifies as transcontinental may identify as female, and when they travel become male, or they could become a demiboy. It is truly up to the individual. Feline Gender A person who identifies with any gender identity and also owns a cat, or wishes to in the foreseeable future. Two-Spirit Feline Gender A person who identifies as a Two-Spirit and also owns a cat, or wishes to in the foreseeable future. It is common for a Two-Spirit Feline Gender to morph into jungle cats (only available at level 8). Two-Spirit Lunar Gender See Two-Spirit Feline Gender, the only difference being that a Two-Spirit Lunar Gender owns a wolf and not a cat, and tends to use their shape-shifting ability sparingly and only during the Waxing Gibbous moon. String Theory Gender String Theory Gender (also known as Quantum Foam Gender), is a gender that relates to string theory- the theory that the most fundamental level of reality is composed of one-dimensional, vibrating strings that form 2D and 3D constructs like particles by linking together as quantum foam. To learn more about string theory, google it. How does string theory relate to gender? In 2016, Christius Mourphy combined the concepts of the fundamental nature of reality with the human concept of gender. String Theory Gendered individuals are able to identify as any other gender, including being Agender, because as string theory encompasses all of reality, String Theory Gender encompasses all known and undocumented gender identities. What characteristics differentiate String Theory Gendered individuals? String Theory Gendered individuals identify themselves at their root of being, one dimensional strings. They accept that everything that makes them who they are, from their biochemistry to their deepest feelings, emanate from the fluctuating energy of quantum foam and the varying vibrations of one dimensional strings. As such, String Theory Gendered individuals usually feel "at one" with the Universe (or even the Multiverse), and as a consequence, believe in human unity rather than seeing one another as "individual beings". This does not mean that they do not thrive with their own individual ambitions and personalities, but that on a spiritual and quantum level, they realize the truth that humans are all part of one creation, rather than separate entities. String Theory Gender generally lends itself well to the spiritual belief of Pantheism, the belief of God being in all things and all things being part of one God. How do I know if I am String Theory Gender/ Identify String Theory Gendered individuals? People identifying as String Theory Gendered are very rare. The known community only consists of around 20 people, including Christius Mourphy and his friends. However, Mourphy claims more people might identify as this gender if more people knew of it, and that this would be beneficial in achieving unity amongst the human race. Most people who identify as String Theory Gendered also have their own individual genders, which do not clash with String Theory Gender, so they are essentially invisible. However, they may behave more ethically due to the realization of unified reality, both to people around them, and nature. You may identify as String Theory Gendered if you understand that reality is all connected and created from the same base structures. Pantheists may lend themselves to this gender easily if exposed to it. You may also identify less as an individual, and more just part of a whole, but this is not wholly necessary, only the knowledge of basic string theory and the unity of reality. PLEASE NOTE: String Theory Gender is not to be confused with pangender, which is a gender that can consist of potentially infinite gender identities, although they do not clash and actually can co-exist very well together in an individual. Category:Satire Category:Gender Identities Category:Candidates for debate